In My Home
by DarkestMaeve
Summary: The gangs (marauders and heartbreakers) last day at hogwarts, they all think about whats they will do they're last day home, this is sorta angsty and has cussing later on, characters are in skittles713 stoy IIDBIW
1. In My home

a/n: this is Lily's p.o.v on the last day at hogwarts in their seventh year  
, about how she has to leave the only home she's ever known, only to figure  
out that she's leaving the only person she's ever loved too, shortish and I  
might write a fanfic with it later.....I dont own it so just shut up!  
my home.....  
everything here...  
The memories and thoughts  
trapped here  
In my home  
This place where  
I lived my life out  
Where I grew up  
Where I casted  
My first spell  
and learned my  
First freedoms  
In My Home  
where I lived  
and grew  
and dreamed  
Where I had my  
first kiss  
and finally fell in love  
In My Home  
Is where my friends  
have become my family  
Where I leave them  
This day  
In My home  
I'll miss it so  
The kind and harsh words  
The pain and the laughter  
How I'll miss all of it!  
The tears and the smiles  
My loves and past friends  
Enemies too  
In My home  
But I'll miss him  
He said he loved me  
Over and Over  
Here only here  
He knew my friends  
my enemies  
Here he knew  
My shown feelings  
I hated him  
I thought I did  
But Here  
In My home  
The Home I'm leaving  
The home he loved me in  
I love him  
I have loved him  
Everything about him  
His stupid annoying hair  
His charming arrogant smile  
His juvanille pranks  
And immature ways  
In My Home  
He loved me  
and Now I love him  
But We leave my home  
Our home today  
Not to return  
Any year after  
I Love him  
God how I love him  
But he loved me  
In My Home  
I'll see him once more  
And then never again  
Once more  
He will love me  
and for once  
I will love him  
Then Never  
Never again  
Today...  
My last  
In My Home  
yet all I remember  
Is him  
And how I'll never  
Love him and  
have my love returned  
But Here, My last day  
My last chance  
And I love him  
At last  
I love him  
And  
He Loves me  
At Last  
In My Home 


	2. My Last Chance

Last Chance  
My Last Chance  
To make her see  
How can this be  
the end of the second  
third, fourth and fifth  
Chances abundent  
My last chance  
My last Day  
Can I prove my love  
Make her stay  
Stay please, you can't go  
I wish I could say just that  
And then she'd know  
know that I love her  
With my heart and soul  
Never never changing  
Yet now the end  
My Last chance  
I can't blow it  
Then I'd die  
This could me  
Her love  
and my life  
My last Chance  
Okay! That's all there  
Is to it  
If I were to lose  
Then I'd lose it all  
She is my only love  
But today we say goodbye  
And I'll know that she never  
Ever loved me like I did  
This is the home I leave today  
My home , But because of her  
Now I shall know no home  
Alas she's leaving  
And will never know  
I love her  
How can it not show  
My Last Chance  
I'll make her see  
Maybe she'll never love Me  
But She'll know and remeber  
All that was in my heart  
This is the end  
Of the road that I've made  
This is my last chance  
To have her love me like I love her  
but no  
Never ever Never  
But My last chance won't go to waste  
She'll know that I love her  
And perhaps  
Just perhaps  
She loves me too  
I don't know  
but This is  
My Last chance  
For her to love me  
and Me to love her  
Finally  
Together  
My Last Chance 


	3. Around

Around  
Around this place  
I see my friends  
Padfoot Prongs  
Both deep in thought  
I think they're remembering  
Love and Loss  
I'm thinking of that except  
I have Gain  
I've been around them so long  
I can almost read they're eyes  
I know I'll see them endlessly  
But they won't see what they want  
I've been bitten by a werewolf  
and teased by a dog  
Around here  
I've done thousands of things  
And learned just as many  
I have Been accepted by my friends  
And my love.....  
I know now what they're thinking of  
They're thinking of the one thing  
They don't have  
That I do  
They are counting chances  
And regretting losses  
I can Help  
For they've helped me  
Around here  
I have people who care  
And around here is what  
I'll miss  
But not the people  
Because I have them  
No Matter what  
But James  
And Sirius  
Don't understand  
I'll help  
Because Around Here  
That's what I do  
For them and for me  
Finally  
Around here 


	4. Madness

Madness  
I can't believe all this!  
This whole gone thing  
It's madness  
We've had nicknames and groups  
We've had all that love and jokes  
We'll see each other soon  
I know  
But maybe they think  
That they won't see ...  
Memories is what  
We've got Now and forevere  
We'll leave and be back  
We'll never not be with each other  
That's madness  
What Lily  
And Ally sigh  
They've had fun this year  
And so Have I  
We all found love  
Though most won't  
admitt it  
And we'll see them  
And them have fun  
Madness  
My crazy years here  
My home , yes  
My love, yes  
My past, yes  
My present, yes  
My future?  
NO! YES! and no  
Madness  
Now I've got it too!  
Oh well!  
I love my friends, my boy  
My life here  
But Madness!  
I'll have fun  
Outside too!  
Oh well!  
Todays the last  
I'll convince Lily,  
and Ally too  
Madness, that they havnt found  
That they love soem one  
And that will never leave  
It's finally , the best  
and the begining of  
Madness 


	5. DAMNIT

DAMN  
DAMNIT all to HELL  
How could I lose her?  
So many days, weeks have past  
I want to explain  
She jumped to conclusions  
it wasn't me!  
But yes it was  
I feel bad  
We were fighting  
Fearlessly, I made her  
Cry  
But I stood there Ice  
And now I cry myself  
What a noble sight  
Me, Padfoot cry?  
She was so upset  
But I couldn't explain why  
Why I was there  
On the couch  
Being Kissed to death  
By That Bitch!  
Now I'm lost  
DAMNIT all to HELL  
I need vixi  
I need her like I need air  
How can I live with out Vixi?  
With out my air?  
She hates me  
Black she hissed when  
she found me  
I'm arrogant, or I can act  
But todays the last day  
Then I'll die  
She'll be gone today  
And ...and.  
I think I'll cry once more  
For her  
Then I die  
and she'll move on  
I see Remus's pitied looks  
He glances at me , then James  
I to glance at prongs  
Who looks just as lost and dead  
As me  
DAMNIT all to HELL  
I see Remus and Satine  
Merit glances sadly  
But you see she's happy  
So are Moony and Diamond  
They all have love  
The thing I lost  
Love and Loss go hand in hand  
I'm jealous  
To see them happy  
And Vixen acts happy to  
Dating and flirting  
Acting like a true heartbreaker  
I'm jealous to death  
Once i found her and a boy  
I slugged him hard  
Anger taking control  
Vixen pulled me off  
Her hand on my arm  
That ,ade me stop  
She glared and then  
pulled me away  
"Ignorence and Jealousy  
Go hand, in hand"  
That's all she's said to me  
I love her!!  
DAMNIT all to HELL!!  
I have one day left and then  
She leaves , everyone leaves  
I die, James he says  
he'll prove his love  
Make her love him  
Maybe I'll try  
I'll apoligize and say goodbye  
Good Luck  
I'll always love her, but  
She can't know  
How much she hurt me  
Because I already know  
That I killed her  
She acts happy  
But I love her  
I can read her eyes  
She's hurt  
Angry, depressed I think  
Am I ignorant?  
DAMNIT all to HELL!  
I have one day !  
To say good bye  
I won't prove my love  
I've hurt her enough  
Finally  
I Know that  
It's my fault!  
Not her ,  
Not that bitch  
Not anyone  
ME!  
I love her, but I must turn away  
I'll die yes, but she must live  
Now I know that I am ignorant  
To my own feelings  
and maybe hers  
She said ignorence and jealousy...  
hand in hand  
She still loves me?  
NO!  
OH I'll say goodbye  
And know that it'll kill me  
And free her  
How can I?  
She must go  
Hurt my self to save her  
Definatly  
I will  
DAMNIT all to HER! 


	6. Guilt

Guilt  
I feel guilty  
Sinful  
I'm happy but i shouldn't be  
But I am  
And my friends should be happy  
that I'm happy  
Right?  
Well they're not  
almost all of them are  
Ready to slit their throats  
But I'm happy!  
I'm in love  
But my friends are to  
And thats why they're all depressed  
I remeber.....  
James, before I fell in love  
I was always asking about it  
James would just smile  
And about year later  
He came to me and asked  
If I was still pondering love  
"I've given up on love"  
"Good, lets hope it never finds you"  
I was so startled, this  
Was James Potter  
The marauder, the playa  
Who was in love with my Best Friend  
yet he wished no love  
"how can you say that,with all that  
You feel for Lily?"  
"Lily doesn't love me back, that's how love goes  
I had love, with equal parts of pain  
Everyone does  
Look at Ally and Sirius"  
Oh he's right I'm sure  
Sirius and Ally  
Were more in love then anyone  
I feel guilty for even talking about them  
And asking James about Lily  
Love, he thinks is bad  
I know he worries About me  
And Satine  
Remus, I'm pretty sue he warns  
Guilty for wondering about love  
when I see all the heart ach it causes  
But Remus and Satine, they barly ever fight  
They love each other  
Wheres the pain in that?  
Maybe Sirius, Ally, James and Lily  
Arn't really in love  
Guilty!  
I can't believe I think this  
But I'm in love  
I wonder what pain awaits me  
I think though, for Trent  
I'll work through it  
Guilt, I don't care  
I'm in love  
I'll keep in mind what James said  
But never, never will  
I give up on love  
Finally, I'll ponder it  
No more  
Guilt, I know  
Love is a guilty , passionate  
Lust filled afare  
And well, Guilt  
and Pain, is all part of the game 


	7. Freedom

Freedom  
I'm free atlast!  
WHOA!!  
I'm in love and happy  
And I'll see evryone soon  
My cousin, he kicks ass  
The marauders, I'll complete the pack  
The heartbreakers, what could be better  
Us all agian together  
We have love, we have friends  
We'll have each other till our bitter end  
And I have Merit  
Whom , I love  
And Now that I am  
Free Atlast  
I'll have her  
My Sis, she'll hang  
And have fun  
She won't contemplate Love  
She'll achieve it on her own some day  
But now, she'll have her dbt to pay  
Her debt to me  
Her bro  
Who demands that she enjoy her self  
And We all have each other  
Our friends Our lovers  
We got freedom  
And Each other  
Finally  
Free At Last  
(a/n: hahahahaha See trent doesn't know that all his friends and cus are  
depressed and broken up, he thinks life'll be a big party now and boy is he  
wrong, and his sis , she's gonna have a short poem, and that'll be the end  
, Her names Tara , they're twins....have fun....DM Lils  
ps....thanks so much to Vix, my Bff luv ya higz!) 


End file.
